SMG
For a similar weapon seen in Return To Castle Wolfenstein, see Thompson. The Submachine Gun or SMG is an automatic weapon appearing in Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. It is the standard-issue primary weapon of the Allied Forces in 1946 and the first weapon used by the player. It is a 1928 Thompson Submachine Gun with a shortened barrel and a box magazine. Description The Submachine Gun is a fast-firing weapon with a large magazine size and low overall recoil, making it useful when engaging multiple enemies up close or for sniping. Ammunition for this weapon is very easy to find due to it sharing the same pickup type as the Handgun 1946, though firing it wildly would still result in shortage. Although handy to have, the Submachine Gun is quickly supplanted by the vastly more useful Assault Rifle 1946, which can be picked up from the first enemy soldier encountered. Compared to its replacement the Submachine Gun is substantially weaker, harder to get ammo for and cannot be dual-wielded. It does not make an appearance after the timeskip nor does it have a 1960 counterpart. But in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, a similar weapon (albeit of German manufacture) named the Maschinenpistole is introduced. Summary Pros *Accurate *Manageable recoil *Large magazine *High rate-of-fire Cons *Low total ammo and additional ammunition is hard to come by *Cannot be dual-wielded *Crosshair blooms wildly when hipfired Upgrades Perk Upgrades: *'Deadeye:' Increases the SMG's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The SMG is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The SMG is reloaded faster. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the SMG's standard total ammo capacity. Trivia *The SMG was based on a dolled-up M1928A1 Thompson submachine gun. However, judging by the size of the rounds in the magazine and the size of the magazine itself, it appears to be chambered in .30 carbine clearly indicated that the Allied modified their Thompson sub-machine gun to have a higher velocity round to have greater penetrative power against improved Nazi armor. Interestingly, in real life at least one Thompson gun chambered in .30 carbine was created by the Auto-Ordnance company in 1939 for testing during the 'carbine trials' (which would eventually see Winchester's M1 Carbine being adopted), the one existing prototype is currently housed at the Cody Firearms Museum and could be the inspiration for the firearm implemented in the game. *The SMG is akin to the MP40 and MP43 from the previous game, almost identical in terms of combat purpose, effective range, and recoil. *Before rappelling up Deathshead's fortress, Fergus admits that the SMG themselves are inferior to the German assault rifles and tells everyone to pick one up off a dead Nazi soldier if possible. It also mirrored the fact that the Nazi actually invented the concept of assault rifle in the weapon industry with the introduction of the STG-44 which is more superior than the SMG due to its larger caliber, having the suppressing fire function of a light machine gun, and a more reasonable accuracy. *The SMG third-person model has a foregrip which can be seen when it is wielded by an NPC or even Blazkowicz himself when his character model is viewed in the Extras segment. *The SMG is wielded by Fergus Reid in the final cinematic of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, but the player can't equip it. *It is unknown whether this weapon is dual-wieldable or not since we never get two SMGs. Gallery Screenshots SMGNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Submachine Gun. SMGSight.jpg|The Submachine Gun's iron sights. SMGFiring.jpg|The Submachine Gun being fired. SMGReload.jpg|The Submachine Gun being reloaded. SMG.png Allied Unit.jpg Concept Art smg.jpg|Submachine Gun 3D model. Thompson 1946 3 .jpg|Real Model US Thompson smg.jpg|Parts of the Smg Category:The New Order weapons Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Weapons